


Homesick

by Loga119



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Ben in Japan, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loga119/pseuds/Loga119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is feeling homesick, and Mike tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fictional and never happend in real life.

“I miss home” Ben said, all the way from Japan. 

“I miss you...” Mike whispered, his head resting on his pillow. 

It was 6am in London. Mike woke up early so he could talk to Ben as soon as possible, but still have enough sleep. 

“I miss you too love” Ben said quietly, feeling his heart break as he thought about his boyfriend, thousands of miles away from him. 

“I have to get ready for work” Mike said after a minute of silence. 

“It’s really depressing that life goes on while I’m away” 

“Oh believe me” he heard Mike getting out of bed “nothing goes on while you’re away.” 

“go get ready love, keep the studio safe till i get back.” 

“I love you” Mike said, smiling. 

“I love you too.” Ben said and they hung up. Both going on with their day. 

* * *

After work, Mike went to Ben’s house. 

He opened the door and the fact there were no smell of fresh food broke his heart. 

“i miss you so much...” he said to the empty house. 

He remembered something Ben has told him earlier that day, about how much he miss home. 

He knew that "miss home" means so many things, but he decided to take it the literal way. 

So he took out his phone and opened the camera, and started to take pictures of things in Ben's house. 

A really close shot of Ben's herbs. 

A picture of the content of Ben's fridge. 

An upside down picture of Ben's guitar. 

He even took some clothes out of Ben's closet and arranged them in a pile on his bed, and took a picture of it. 

Then, he sat on Ben's bed and started to send his chef the pictures with funny captions. 

And after all of the "home" pictures, he took a picture of himself. Sad face and the caption "come back :( " 

Ben replied immediately. 

First, he laughed because Mike's attempt to make him feel less homesick was a success, and then when he saw his boyfriend sad face, he sent a broken heart emoji, because word could not express how broken hearted he felt. 

And when Ben waited for an answer, Mike only looked at his phone screen, staring at Ben's contact picture, and he couldn't say a word.

* * *

 

After a week, Ben came home in an early flight. 

When he landed it was 5:30am, and he took the first train home. 

As he came closer to his front door, he heard a familiar voice. 

"BEN I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!" 

He looked at his phone and found out it was still on airplane mood. 

He smiled to himself and unlocked the door, and as he came in he said "please don't break up with me"  

Mike looked at him with a mixture of love and pain in his eyes, and seconds later Ben was wrapped in strong arms. 

"god this month was horrible and I hate you but I also missed you so much and I'm so happy you're back home but please don't ever leave me again I almost lost my mind" Mike was talking fast and buried his head in Ben's hair, breathing him in. 

Ben just smiled, hugging Mike back. 

"I love you so much" Ben whispered. 

Mike felt his heart fill again, cause when Ben's away his heart is going with Ben. 

And later that day, they sat on the couch all cuddled up, and Mike was resting his head on Ben's chest, and felt so protected and happy while his boyfriend told him about his adventures in the land of sushi and anime. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> if you enjoyed make sure to check my fanfics blog, sorted-fanfics.tumblr.com  
> ♥


End file.
